


Little one

by HJ_BTS



Category: Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Kim Namjoon, TaeJinJoon - Ship, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, There’s sex, just lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJ_BTS/pseuds/HJ_BTS
Summary: “A-another hyung, please!” He barely manages to say in between the whimpering and small moans. Jin does what his little one desires, adding more conditioner to his fingers before squeezing them inside his tight hole, scissoring his hole further apart, making sure he’s stretched out enough for his cock.“Such a good little one, taking hyungs fingers like this, gonna make you feel good, I promise.”
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V, TaeJinJoon - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Little one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading!! This is my first nsfw au, not an experienced writer but couldn’t help but want to write nsfw 🤤  
> Find me on Twitter @btsshipwriter  
> (No idea how to link it so please leave that out lmfao)

Jin is watching Tae, he watches him everyday, especially during dance practise. This is normal for him although he won’t ever admit it, Jin isn’t very good at hiding things, but no one has commented on the way he watches Tae, how his eyes are hungry for every part of him.

So he’s doing a good job, right? 

He watches the beads of sweat roll down every part of his body, he particularly likes the sweat on his neck. His mouth watering at the sight of the younger sweating, they are practising the new choreo to their song.

Unfortunately for him, the drooling soon came to an end when Tae let out a frustrated cry, he was struggling today, struggling to nail down the dance moves.

Jin looks over at Joon, he has the same look on his face as Jin, this wasn’t like their Taehyung, he is usually the quickest to get the dance moves down and spends the rest of the time perfecting the moves to his taste, while the others still learn the last few bits. 

Tae drops to his ass breathing heavily. Head in his hands, feeling defeated and frustrated. Namjoon makes his decision then and there, 

“alright, that's enough practise today, let’s all go home.” 

The maknae line share excitement over trying Jungkookie’s new game, except for Tae. He smiles a tired one in answer to their antics. 

Once home, Tae trudges up to his room, feeling that his knees might collapse underneath him if he has to walk another flight of stairs. Today wasn’t the first day that he was struggling with choreography, just noticeable to the other members, 2 members in particular. 

He walks into his bathroom and turns the shower on, setting the temperature higher than usual. Hoping the tense knots in his shoulders would melt away from the heat. Maybe a massage from Hobi hyung will help too, he thinks. The room starts to fill with steam as Tae turns his favourite playlist on. 

He starts to undress, hissing gingerly because his body hurts all over, stepping into the spray he leans his forehead on the cold tiled wall, sighing heavily.

Jin walks past Tae’s room to get to his own, only to stop a few steps after his door, hearing a rather sad song playing quietly, he tries the main door to find it unlocked. He wants to make sure he’s okay before showering, it’s better to not let Tae think on things for a long period of time. 

He walks in and towards the bathroom, hearing Tae sigh through the door. After he hears the lyrics to ‘Not gunna cry’, he decides to knock. 

A steady deep voice replied “who is it?”  
“It’s me Taehyung-ah”  
“It’s open hyung” 

He opens the door and is met with steam flowing out the door like a river, he leaves the door open ajar to help with the steam. His mouth goes completely dry once he realises Tae is still in the shower, no words can leave his mouth as he stares through the steam at Taehyung. 

“Is there something you want hyung or are you here to join me?” 

It’s normal for the members to shower together, water waste and all that. Jin hasn’t showered with Tae before though, and he certainly wasn’t going to let this beautiful opportunity go to waste. He strips fast enough to be in the Guinness world records. 

He steps in behind the younger and let’s the spray run over his body. He wants to take in the beauty in front of him but knows this isn’t the time, he needs to console the younger. He reaches past Taehyung to grab the body wash and loofah. 

He begins to wash the younger's back, hands roaming slowly over his back and shoulder muscles, hoping this would lead to him opening up about what is wrong. 

“Hyung knows something is wrong, tell me so I can help you hm?” 

As he says this he wraps his arms around Taehyung to rub the loofah over his chest. Taehyung holds in a groan as Jin's hands get dangerously low down his stomach, he leans his head back on his shoulder. Not that Jin is doing it on purpose, okay maybe he is. 

Tae finally chokes out a broken sob,  
“I feel like I'm letting the members down, I’m so behind on the choreography, I just don’t understand why I can’t get it!” 

Jin presses his lips to Taehyung's temple, letting the younger one breathe through his tears.  
“It’s okay Taehyung-ah, you just need a break, a release, hyung will help you little one” 

Taehyung's breathing becomes unsteady as Jin's hand moves steadily towards his cock, Jin slowly moves his hand up and down his shaft creating more bubbles as if to clean him. Taehyung’s cock is thick, thick enough that Jin’s hand barely wraps all the way around it.

He moves his thumb in a circular motion over his slit, teasing the younger. The loofah long forgotten as Jin had dropped it, his other hand now free, moves and gently rubs over his puckered hole, he smiles hearing Tae whimper quietly. He looks for something to use as a lube, conditioner will do for now, he thinks. 

He squirts some onto his fingers and moves back to the younger’s hole, gently dipping his middle finger in and out, waiting for Taehyung's hole to get used to his digit starting to enter him.  
“I need you to relax little one” he whispers into the younger’s ear. 

Taehyung does just that, and when Jin’s whole digit fits inside him comfortably, he pulls it out. chuckling at Taehyung's weak whimper at the loss of his pleasure, only to add a second digit back in, slowly scissoring his fingers apart as he pushes them in deeper. Taehyung presses his hands against the glass door moaning a growl deep in his throat. 

“A-another hyung, please!” He barely manages to say in between the whimpering and small moans. Jin does what his little one desires, adding more conditioner to his fingers before squeezing them inside his tight hole, scissoring his hole further apart, making sure he’s stretched out enough for his cock.

“Such a good little one, taking hyungs fingers like this, gonna make you feel good, I promise.” 

Taehyung was pushing back on his fingers, wanting them deeper inside, knowing he was ready to take his hyungs cock. Jin slaps his ass as a warning to let him know to be a little patient. 

Jin slathers his cock and aligns it with his hole and pushes in, taking his time for Tae to adjust, only to feel the younger pushing himself further onto his cock, Jin let’s out a throaty moan as he grabs the youngers hips tightly, he was quickly balls deep inside of the one who he had been drooling over. 

He takes in this pretty sight before he starts to move, not holding back he pulls out slowly, earning a loud whine from Taehyung, only to slam back in which leads the younger to moan. 

Jin continues this motion, watching the other man's body jolt with pleasure each time he slams back inside. 

Joon walks towards Jin’s room, in hopes to talk about Taehyung, that’s when he hears it, a whimper. A whimper from Taehyung’s room to be exact, now forgetting Jin, he walks into Tae’s room to console him, thinking he was crying. What he heard next went straight to his limp cock, a beautiful silky voice moaning Jin’s name. 

Joon walks toward the bathroom seeing the door open slightly and walks in, the amount of steam makes it hard for any of them to see each other, the only thing he can see is a beautiful thick cock pressed against the glass door along with Taehyung's hands and upper torso. He can see how hard Jin was thrusting by the way Tae’s body moves against the glass.

All he can hear was the sound of skin slapping fast and rough, rough enough to bruise. He can also hear Taehyung's desperate moans. His moans filling the room along with the steam.

Tae’s knees start to buckle from the rising pleasure so Jin moves to secure his own legs between the youngers to hold him up, with him now secure he resumes pounding into his tight wet hole. 

Tae begs and pleads for more from his hyung and he does just that, picking up the pace. Joon now hears the heavy breathing mixed with small moans from Jin. The sound he makes is perfect to his ears. Joon desperately wishes he could see them properly, to see their bodies mounted together. 

Joons sweatpants grow incredibly tight and uncomfortable as he watches and listens to this incredible scene unfold in front of him. His hands move into his own sweatpants, tugging on his own erection in an attempt to ease it.

He knows he shouldn’t be here, listening or watching but he can’t move. His hands betray him and move on their own. He pulls sweatpants down just under his balls. He takes action and spits in his palm to act as lube as he rubs his own shaft. 

Jin can tell Tae is reaching his edge, his moans not complete anymore, barely audible as he starts to arch backwards, Jin bites down on his neck gently, covering his back with his own as he rams into him incessantly, almost hitting his own climax. He’ll be damned if he cums before his little one. 

Namjoon pumps himself into his fist, trying not to moan. He leans against the counter as beads of sweat roll down his chest, he pumps until he feels that pit in his stomach, bursting into the best feeling as he cums into his hand and over his stomach. He didn’t realise he's moaning as he cums, left in a euphoric state, he breathes heavily listening as both Taehyung and Jin hit their climaxes in turn. 

Tae cums first with an almost hoarse scream of Jin’s name, his cum splashes all over the glass door and himself, he has cum completely untouched. All Joon could do is stare at Taehyung's cock twitch against the glass after cumming.

Jin is still thrusting, helping Tae ride out his orgasm, his legs now shaking from the pleasure, Jin knows he has to be quick before Tae collapses from the pleasure, he also knows they have an audience and that they have cum just before Tae did, he heard their moan, a sweet throaty moan that made him fuck into Tae harder. 

Jin feels it happening, the heat in his stomach travelling up to his chest and throat, then immediately the heat shoots straight to his cock as he cums balls deep inside Taehyung with a cry. He thrusts lazily a few final times before pulling out with over sensitivity. 

Jin doesn’t wash them down, they are both tired and Taehyung can barely stand, Jin makes a move to sweep Taehyung into his arms only to be met with another pair of arms. 

“So you were our audience, was it good Joonie?”  
“The best hyung, sounded so fucking hot”  
“Joonie hyung! You were listening the whole time!?”  
“Well.. most of the time”  
Tae looks up at him with a lazy smile. 

Jin looks at the muscular one with a sex-drunk lust smile and rakes his eyes over Joon’s body, only to find cum still over his stomach and his cock bouncing. He hasn’t even bothered to cover himself up 

“I’ve always wanted to know how you taste hyung, I think I know exactly how I can.”  
“ How exactly do you plan to do that,Joonie?”  
“ Simple hyung, I’m going to eat our little one out, taste you through him.”  
Joon winks at Jin, and Taehyung doesn’t even protest his tiredness. 

Jin's face reddens as he watches him place Taehyung face first on the bed. Jin moves and sits in front of Taehyung's head and threads his fingers into his hair. Joonie pushes the younger's legs up and apart, he was now spread open with everything on show. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Taetae”  
“Your cum is going to taste so good from his ass hyung”  
Joonie says to praise them both as he lowers himself on his stomach.

He places his hands on the younger's ass cheeks and spreads them, he ‘tsks’ as he see’s Jins cum seeping out. He presses his face between Tae’s cheeks as Jin’s cum is dribbling down from his used hole, joons licks from the base of his balls up to his hole, taking all the hot cum on his tongue. 

He locks eyes with Jin just before he swallows it. Jin moans just from the sight of his cum on a man's tongue from another man's ass. Joon goes back and laps at Tae’s hole licking out every bit of Jin’s cum. Tae moans his name while grabbing roughly at Jin’s thighs, needing something to steady him. 

Wriggling from the feeling, Namjoon presses his arm over Tae’s lower back to hold him in place. He was a moaning mess begging pitifully for both his hyungs touch. The sounds of Joon sucking and lapping at the younger has the oldest of the 3 rock hard again, right in front of the youngest’s face. 

Tae eyes widen at the size but it doesn't stop him from latching on and sucking until his cheeks hollow out. His head bobs up and down in between the moans that Joon causes from using his tongue as a dagger to penetrate his hole. 

Suddenly Tae feels the glorious feeling of being slowly filled up as Joon is pressing himself inside him. No lube was needed, he was so wet, the sound of his ass squelching around his hyung cock was all they can hear. The only sound you get from going in dry. 

“Keep going little one, keep sucking our hyung off and taste him as I fuck you raw” 

Jin watches as Joon’s cock disappears inside Taehyung's pretty body, he throws his head back as Tae takes his whole cock in his mouth, causing Jin to buck his hips slightly, surprisingly the younger didn’t gag. He bucks his hips again, this time purposely.

It didn’t help with Joon fucking Taehyung so hard his body constantly being pulled backwards and slammed forward, it makes him deepthroat the others cock down to the balls. 

Jin let’s out a high pitched moan, over the feeling of his whole cock taken by a pretty little mouth. Taehyung had no time to moan anymore, throat filled with cock and his ass filled with cock. He was in heavenly bliss. 

Namjoon pulls Tae's hips up for a better angle to hit deeper. Tae managed to let out a saturated moan as Joon hit his sweet spot, he barely pops off Jin's cock long enough to moan.

“There hyung! Right there! P-please keep going”

Tae goes back to sucking his hyung off, looking him in the eyes, the outline of Jin’s member visible in throat.

Hearing Tae’s voice when he plea’s, Jin cums instantly without any warning, he lets out a shaken moan as he gets sucked dry, he looks down to his little one's face, expecting it to be a mess. Not even a drop cum escaped his mouth, not a drop wasted. 

Taehyung is drinking it all down happily and giggles as he pops off Jin’s barely softening member. Seeing the shocked expression on his hyungs face made it all worth it. He starts leaving nips and kisses to his balls, adding to Jin’s early hard hitting orgasm. 

“You’re so right joonie hyung! He tastes so so good!”  
“Doesn’t he baby?” 

Jin bites his lip watching his little ones make each other feel good.

Before Joon can finish that sentence, he feels it happening, his hot cum filling up Tae as his thrusts are starting to falter. He collapses on top of the younger, leaving sloppy kisses over his back and shoulders. 

He pulls out begrudgingly and moves to the top of the bed, both Jin and Joon pull their tired little one in between them and under the covers. 

Joon moves his head and begins leaving light pecks across his throat, while Jin rummages in one of the draws. The reaction from the youngest leads him to suck on the bulge in his throat. Tae moans from the feeling, he grabs onto Joons thigh, digging his nails in. His moan vibrates on Joons tongue, making him suck harder, leaving a beautiful deep red mark. 

Jin found what he was looking for and squirts the cold lube into his hand. Leaving it to warm up he watches them lovingly, a noise escapes Tae’s throat when his mouth falls open from the kisses. 

Once he decides the lube is warm enough he takes to the youngest’s cock which is painfully straining against his stomach. He runs his hand up and down his shaft, covering it in the warm lube, he does this as his hand is met with another. 

Joon places his hand under Jin’s as they rub their little ones cock in unison, a deep mewl hits their ears, it sends a pang of heat to both their balls. Jin feels a hand on the side of his face, he turns to look at Tae who is holding his face and is ambushed with a heated, fast kiss.

The kiss, hot and heavy, their teeth clash while biting each other’s lip, hard enough to break the skin. The kiss only adds fuel to their want to make Tae cum. Both older men move their hands faster, causing more friction. It’s one slippery mess that has the youngest grinding on Joon’s leg as he edges closer to his climax. 

They take him there, pumping him fast and whispering sweet nothings in his ear and how he’s such a good ‘little one’ for his hyungs. He cums, he cums hard, his cum overflowing down both of his hyungs hands, more so on Jin’s. 

Jin smiles up at Joon, bringing his hand to his own mouth, he licks the cum from his fingers. Joon doesn’t even think and surges forward to share a passionate kiss, the taste of Tae’s cum on both their tongues as they explore each other’s mouths. Tae watches in awe at his hyungs kissing in front of him, he smiles tiredly in between them. 

They fall asleep happily wrapped in the lovingly, very sticky but sweet embrace of their arms and a new relationship…

Oh and he nailed the choreo perfectly the next day.

-End


End file.
